Ичиго Куросаки/Бывшие силы
Духовный меч : Когда Ичиго впервые стал синигами, его занпакто выглядел как катана, увеличенная в размерах, с коричневыми ножнами, которые ремнем через плечо закреплялись на спине. У меча была прямоугольная бронзовая гарда, стилизованный рисунок пламени вдоль больших сторон, и простой декоративный разрез вдаль меньших. Рукоятка меча была обтянута красной оплёткой, а также имела две голубые верёвочки, прикрепленные к основанию рукояти. На противоположных сторонах основания был также нарисован огонь. Катана имела такой большой вид из-за гигантской духовной силы Ичиго, которую он не мог контролировать. Из-за этого меч был очень слабым и хрупким, так как для его создания было использовано слишком мало духовной силы. Тем не менее, он был достаточно мощный, чтобы победить Меноса класа Гиллианов, полностью блокируя серо последнего, и меньших пустых. Из-за хрупкости меча, Бьякуя Кучики легко отрезал большую часть клинка во время первой встречи с Ичиго, а Кисуке Урахара также смог отрезать лезвие по саму рукоятку во время обучения Ичиго, впоследствии заставив Ичиго узнать истинное имя его Занпакто и высвободить свою истинную силу. Этот меч появился из духовной силы, отнятой у Рукии, а не из собственной силы Ичиго. : Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both of his hands, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 7-14 It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 15-16 It can withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 The blade is strong and sharp enough to cut clean through Kūgo Ginjō's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 5 Commenting on the blade's strength and durability, Gin Ichimaru claimed it felt like his was about to break from hitting it.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 8 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 14-16 This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 4-5 :After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's Bankai takes on a slightly different appearance. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 3 :After being influenced by the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, the appearance of his Bankai changes. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai), and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 8 Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 19-20 His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 9-17 :*'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's Bankai further enhances his naturally great strength. He effortlessly blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength, and cut through his Hierro with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 12-14 The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack which binds him or prevents him from moving. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's strength drastically increases to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.Bleach manga; Chapter 418 pages 8, 18-19 He can grab Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 13-15 He can effortlessly break through Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, with full incantation, with just his bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 16-18 After his Shinigami powers are restored, Ichigo can catch a massive blast produced by Kūgo Ginjō's Bankai one-handed and crush it. With only a swing of his sword, he can create a huge shock wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 3 & 18 :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Ichigo has stated the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique,Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 4 which has been proven, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17 Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings,Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 9 or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet.Bleach anime; Episode 268 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His Reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 Ichigo's Reiatsu is solid in his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 9-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, pages 4-5 Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 7 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense Reiatsu has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 According to Sōsuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 5-6 While in Bankai, Ichigo's Reiatsu turns black, with a blue outline.Bleach anime; Episode 59 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Since all of his energy is "compressed", usage of his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. From his final encounter with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo until Aizen's defeat, Ichigo continuously stayed in his Bankai state for three months.Bleach manga; Chapters 279-421 |ru = [[Файл:Zangetsu.PNG|thumb|right|190px|Постоянная форма Шикая Зангецу.]] thumb|190px| Шикай Зангецу: Версия 2. *'Шикай': В форме Шикая Зангецу выглядит как огромный тесак, а не как обычная катана. Он не имеет гарды и собственной рукояти, Ичиго держит его завёрнутым в ткань. Меч по длине почти равен росту Ичиго, и имеет вид черного клинка с серебристым лезвием. Ткань, обёртывающая рукоять, также может реагировать на волю Ичиго, изменяя свою длину или обвивая лезвие, создавая импровизированные ножны. Во время боя ткань спадает, при необходимости, она может вернуться к исходному размеру. Ткань также можно использовать, чтобы раскрутить оружие как Цеп и атаковать соперника в бою на средней дистанции, а также как бинты для перевязки ран. Ичиго также может использовать размер лезвия Зангецу как щит, чтобы защищаться от атак, и отражать энергетические атаки. В отличие от большинства занпакто, которые могут возвращаться в свою запечатанную первоначальную форму, Зангецу постоянно находится в форме шикая. Йоруичи Шихоин сказала, что Зангецу находится в постоянной форме шикая, так как Ичиго не может контролировать свою духовную силу, испуская её в огромных количествах, подразумевая, что это тип занпакто, который без надлежащего контроля его духовной энергии, остаётся в форме шикая. :Под влиянием оставшихся сил полного подчинения Ичиго,Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 8 (2012) внешний вид Зангецу снова изменился: у меча появляется длинная серебряная рукоять в серой оплётке, а также короткая цепь на конце рукояти. Сам клинок слегка видоизменяется, изгибаясь внутрь на обратной стороне острия подобно охотничьему ножу. Когда меч находится за спиной, ткань все еще выступает в роли своеобразных ножен.' Способности шикая: *Гецуга Теншоу: В момент удара, Зангецу, поглощая духовную энергию Ичиго, выпускает очень сжатый поток духовной энергии из кончика меча. Сгусток энергии принимает форму полумесяца или форму волны. Ичиго использует эту способность несколько раз, ещё не зная ее имени, но осваивает технику позже во время его обучения банкаю. По словам Зангецу, если ты знаешь имя атаки, она становится гораздо мощнее. Гецуга Теншоу — очень мощная техника, она может нанести огромный урон и разрушения. Ичиго использовал эту технику по-разному, например, ударял в землю, чтобы создать всенаправленный взрыв, или отбивал атаки противника с её помощью. Когда Ичиго возвращает себе силы синигами, его Гецуга в шикае становится заметно больше, чем раньше. Она сносит здание, а взрывная волна разгоняет облака в небе. *'Банкай': : Одной, либо двумя руками Ичиго направляет острие своего занпакто на противника. Духовная сила Ичиго резко возрастает, скрывая его за пылью. Тенса Зангецу отличается от других банкаев. Их размер обычно сильно увеличивается, либо они создают какой-то массивный эффект, банкай же Ичиго превращает его меч в дайто (японский длинный меч) с черным лезвием. Гарда имеет форму свастики (кадзи "бан", означающий "полный"). Лезвие само по себе может выдержать даже самые сильные атаки, что делает его весьма эффективным к блокировке и отклонению атак. Вместо ткани, как у шикая, у меча в банкае короткая цепь со сломанным звеном в конце, которая болтается на конце рукояти. В дополнение к своему мечу, одежда Ичиго заменяется на длинный, до пят, черный плащ с рукавами, с красной подкладкой, которая закрывает грудь. Этот плащ - часть банкая Ичиго, и повреждения, которые на нем появляются, непосредственно связаны с остающейся силой и уровнем духовной силы Ичиго. :После тренировки в Разделителе миров, банкай Ичиго приобрёл несколько иной вид. Хотя он по прежнему имеет вид дайто с черным клинком, зубцы на гарде становятся более тонкими и длинными. На правой руке Ичиго появляется черная перчатка, а цепь удлиняется, обвивая руку по спирали и свисая свободным концом с плеча. :Под влиянием Полного подчинения банкай Ичиго изменился. Он одет в белую рубашку под черным плащом, который теперь открыт. Плащ скреплен вместе тремя "х"-образными знаками на груди. Ичиго носит черные перчатки с белыми "х"-образными знаками, которые также находятся и на предплечье. Лезвие Тенса Зангецу теперь более длинное и изогнутое к концу, где находятся 3 волнообразных выступа с тупой стороны меча. Сохраняя свою манджи-образную форму, гарда становится более изогнутой и зазубренной. Цепь Тенса Зангецу теперь длиннее и крепится к концу рукояти и к перчатке, образуя петлю. :Способности банкая: Тенса Зангецу, как и форма шикая, предназначен для ближнего боя, но имеет также ряд особых способностей. :*'Сверскоростная битва': Ичиго сжимает всю силу банкая в небольшую, "спрессованную" форму, и использует её для ведения боя на высокой скорости. Его скорость настолько велика, что она также повышает его мастерство мгновенной поступи и позволяет ему создавать десятки остаточных изображений, чтобы запутать противника. :*'Увеличенная физическая сила': Банкай Ичиго также увеличивает его и так высокую силу. Он легко блокировал удар Ямми Льярго из Эспады, который известен прежде всего своей огромной силой, а также отсёк его руку несмотря на иерро. После тренировки в Разделителе миров силы Ичиго резко увеличились, он мог взмахом меча разнести небольшую гору. Он может остановить занпакто Айзена голой рукой и не дать ему двигаться. Куросаки легко разрушил Хадо #90 Курохицуги голыми руками. После того как его силы синигами были восстановлены, Ичиго остановил одной рукой серо Куго Гинджоу. Лишь взмахом своего меча, он может создать огромную ударную волну. :*'Усиленная Гецуга Теншоу': Тенса Зангецу сохраняет возможность использовать Гетцугу Теншоу, которая может быть использована также, как и в шикае, но в усиленной форме. При использовании банкая, создаются мощные выстрелы - черные с красным контуром, и их траекторией можно управлять. Во время боя Бьякуи Кучики с Ичиго, Бьякуя называет эту атаку , из-за цвета атаки. Ичиго заявил что черная гетсуга изначально техника Пустого Ичиго, поскольку Ичиго не знал об этом во время его битвы с Бьякуей Кучики, а Пустой Ичиго заявил, что все, что делал Ичиго, когда он использовал эту технику - это копировал своего внутреннего пустого. Ичиго также можете удерживать Гецугу Теншоу на мече, увеличивая силу атаки. :*'Увеличенная духовная сила': Его и так уже огромной духовная сила значительно увеличивается. Его духовное давление настолько мощное и грубое, а также плотное и тяжелое, что от него задыхаются люди. Изначально, когда он активировал свой банкай, Ичиго выпускал синию ауру, которая поднималась высоко в небо. С тех пор как Ичиго победил своего внутреннего пустого, он выпускает черную ауру с красным контуром. После Тренировки в Разделителе миров, способность Ичиго чувствовать реацу значительно возросло, так, он может чувствовать своих сестер в нескольких кварталах от него и определить их текущее состояние. По мнению Айзена, благодаря достижению эволюции превосходящей синигами, как синигами так и люди перестали чувствовать его реацу, если только он не занижает свой уровень духовной силы, чтобы другие могли её почувствовать. Таким же образом, он предполагает, что Ичиго стоит на уровень выше, чем он. После возвращения сил синигами во второй раз, высвобождающейся сила возвращается к своему первоначальному виду. Высвобожденная энергия может разрушить подпростанство Юкио, которое считается неразрушимым. :*'Увеличенное время действия банкая': Поскольку вся энергия банкая "сжата", использование банкая Ичиго, в отличие от других пользователей банкая, потребляет не так много духовной силы, таким образом это позволяет ему использовать Тенса Зангецу намного больше времени. Ичиго находился постоянно в банкае в течении 3 месяцев в Разделители миров. }} [[Файл:Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Ичиго принимает форму Последней Гетсуги Теншоу]] :* : Использовав эту технику, Ичиго сам становится Гетсугой (月牙, Лунный клык). Она называется «последней», потому что через некоторое время после её использования пропадают все силы синигами. Когда Ичиго использовал её, его волосы стали чёрными и удлинились до пояса. На нём появились серо-голубые бинты, обматывающие его ноги, торс, правую руку и нижнюю часть лица. Его кожа покрылась серо-фиолетовыми полосами. Одежда, покрывающая нижнюю часть тела, и правая рука испускали чёрную духовную энергию. Эта форма позволяет Ичиго использовать Мугетсу. После её использования форма Ичиго рассыпается, в жуткой боли он теряет сознание и силы синигами. Через месяц его духовное давление стабилизируется, он приходит в себя, и последние остатки его духовной силы исчезают. Тем не менее некоторые остатки его духовной энергии постепенно собираются в одной точке, и у него снова появляется духовное давление. Когда Ичиго потерял свою Реятсу, её крошечная часть стала накапливатся в одном месте со временем, и он начал восстанавливать её спустя полтора года. Используя эту технику, Реятсу Ичиго становится полностью чёрной. ::: : Ичиго создаёт в своей руке клинок из чёрной энергии. Взмах им воздвигает огромную стену из этой энергии, устремляющуюся вперёд и вверх. Небо становится тёмным, всё, что попадает в зону действия атаки, получает огромный урон. Энергия продолжает подниматься, рассеиваясь в небе. Полное подчинение Вспоминая время, когда он гордился своими силами синигами, Ичиго заставляет удостоверение выпускать черное реацу в виде гарды Тенса Зангецу. Как гарда, оружие используется в основном для защиты. Оно может поглотить большую часть атаки более крупного противника. Как и настоящая гарда, оружие не имеет возможности "порезать", и если Ичиго отпустит удостоверение, реацу рассеется. Позже, полное подчинение Ичиго развивается так, что окутывает его тело в черное реацу и создает черный клинок в правой руке. Его способности классифицируются как Полное подчинение - "покров", так как Ичиго буквально "одет" в свою силу (это похоже на его банкай). После завершения полного подчинения, оно становится прочной экипировкой. Она выглядит как белая броня, которая прикрывает грудь, руки, плечи и ноги, а по лицу проходит белая полоса, под броней черная форма. Из удостоверения появляется средних размеров лезвие, выглядящее как подобие черного мачете с серебристым лезвием и круглая рукоять. Само удостоверение становится гардой, с новым рисунком на нём в виде креста. Ножны находятся за спиной. *'Энергетический выстрел': Исользую незавершенное подчинение, Ичиго может совершать выстрелы, выглядящие как состоящее из черной реацу колесо со спицами. Он сравнивает свои ощущения при выстреле с Гецугой Теншоу. Атака имеет недостатки из-за ее непостоянной силы. Её сила определяется числом спиц - максимум шесть. При использовании этой атаки несколько раз подряд, количество спиц уменьшается, а с этим так же становится проще её разрушить. Если она имеет как минимум три спицы, её легко разрушить. Ичиго и Джеки Тристан пришли к мысли что, если он атакует три раза подряд, он откроется для контратаки. :*'Гецуга Теншоу': В своей завершенной форме полного подчинения, Ичиго может выстреливать волной синей энергии (Гецуга). Хотя эта атака не такая большая и мощная как при использовании сил синигами, Цукишима отметил, что она летит очень быстро, и может нанести значительный ущерб. *'Увеличенная скорость': С помощью полного подчинения, Ичиго может двигатся быстрее чем обычно. Например, он поймал Джеки Тристан врасплох, исчезнув и появившись у неё за спиной. Ноги Ичиго испускают мерцание света подчинения, которое указывает на готовность к ещё одному движению на высокой скорости. Джеки Тристан отмечает, что наличие света подчинения указывает на Ичиго как на начинающего мастера полного подчинения. Ичиго может использовать души из бетона и воздуха для того, чтобы прыгнуть выше и ещё больше ускориться. С его завершенным полным подчинением, скорость Ичиго ещё больше увеличилась, он отсёк руку Цукишимы прежде, чем тот среагировал. Сфокусировав эту силу в одной ноге, Ичиго может использовать более быстрый и мощный удар. *'Увеличенная физическая сила': Используя своё завершенное полное подчинение, сила Ичиго значительно возрастает. Одной рукой, Ичиго поймал прямой удар от Чада, использовавшего полную форму Бразо Дереча де Гиганте не получив никаких повреждений. Ударом ногой, он может откинуть своего противника на несколько метров со значительной силой. }} Пустификация Hollow Mask: Ichigo's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white, and originally had only three red stripes on the left side,Bleach manga; Chapter 64, pages 15-16 which have since increased in number.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 6 The stripes change in thickness after he subjugates his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 10 It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 19 While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes spread across three spots on the left side of his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 10-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 416 color spread Because Ichigo's inner Hollow took a new form while facing Ulquiorra Cifer,Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 7 Ichigo's mask has changed again. Where his mask once had a series of thick red stripes which covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 379, page 1 (color page) The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the his inner Hollow, but after his training with the Visored, it merely indicates he is utilizing his Hollow powers. To access his inner Hollow's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face. He normally does this by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements. Strangely, though most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state, as well as using general Hollow abilities, Ichigo has never done either. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Augmented Getsuga Tenshō': When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 12 Ichigo's tremendous speed lets him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 15-16 Ulquiorra Cifer believes the Getsuga Tenshō is Ichigo's strongest attack, comparing it to a Hollow's Cero, particularly a Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 17 The black Getsuga Tenshō was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 5 With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. With the use of his new mask, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō powerful enough to send Yammy Llargo falling down head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state,Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 18-19 and cut a high-rise building in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 6 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's spiritual power increases drastically.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 36 Upon witnessing his enormous Reiatsu, one of the Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, described it as amazing.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 14-15 The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, stated his Reiatsu was higher than his own (though he also stated it was fluctuating).Bleach manga; Chapter 270, page 24 During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, note the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu did not seem like that of a Human, but more like that of an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 Even Sōsuke Aizen complimented his Reiatsu, stating he had grown.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 17 It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on, his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 9 Ichigo can use the combined Reiatsu released in his Bankai activation and Hollowfication to launch himself in the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 270, pages 16-18 :*'Enhanced Strength': While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. In his second fight with Grimmjow, he overpowered Grimmjow's Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 16-17 In his third fight with Grimmjow, he blocked the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero, fired by Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 17-19 After he unleashed his Hollowfication in his battle with Ulquiorra, he slightly broke his sword with a single slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 13 He effortlessly blocked a Cero fired by Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 15-17 :*'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Ichigo's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo's speed completely overwhelmed the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo's movement, and forced him completely on the defensive with his barrage of attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 139 His attacks become so fast the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 16 He becomes fast enough to outrun his own Getsuga Tenshō, allowing him to strike and enhance them, or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. :*'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased greatly. During his third fight with Grimmjow, he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions and emerges unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 13-17 Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets, which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 283, pages 2-3 *'Mask Regeneration': If Ichigo has enough spiritual power, he can repair small amounts of damage inflicted upon his mask.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 39 This is displayed during his third fight with Grimmjow,Bleach manga; Chapter 283, page 3 and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 10 *'Hollow Combat': When Ichigo fights with his mask on, his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo displays less concern for injuries to his person, even ignoring grievous wounds to continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 12-19 Ulquiorra Cifer stated Ichigo in this form resembles an Arrancar, and his movements are similar to theirs.Bleach manga; Chapter 347, page 9 *'Increased Mask Duration': After subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for four seconds at a time.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 After training with the Visored, the limit increases to eleven seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 10 His time limit and Hollow powers greatly increase during his third battle with Grimmjow. The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask currently remain unknown. Grimmjow speculated Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 346, page 3 It is unknown if the time limit of his new mask has changed, though the mask began deteriorating immediately after he fired a Getsuga Tenshō at Sōsuke Aizen with it on.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 14 Once he gained resolve to fight Aizen, the mask was used much longer,Bleach manga; Chapter 396, pages 6-19 but began dispersing again once he lost his composure.Bleach manga; Chapter 397, page 1 *'Mask Re-Summon': He can call his mask out a second time after it shatters. When used for the first time, the mask immediately broke apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 10-11 Later, this is no longer a problem. In his first fight with Ulquiorra, though unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero,Bleach manga; Chapter 271, page 13 and again during his most recent confrontation with him, after he enters his released form.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 16 Once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Llargo, he noticed his mask felt different, as if it was heavier, and he was unable to re-summon it for a brief period of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 6 & 16-18 Tensa Zangetsu states the oddities of the new mask come from Ichigo's fear of the Hollow form he took to defeat Ulquiorra, where his sanity was overwhelmed by its power, and he cannot Hollowify properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 6 :Merged Hollow Form: After Ichigo learned the truth about the source of his Shinigami powers and reforged his Zanpakutō, his Hollow and Quincy came into balance with one another; however, should Ichigo's inner Hollow be woken by large amounts of Quincy Reiatsu,Bleach manga; Chapter 675, page 14 this balance will be disrupted, and Ichigo can meld with his inner Hollow,Bleach manga; Chapter 676, page 5-6 resulting in a powerful transformation.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, page 15 In this form, the left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, pages 16-17 While in this form, the larger blade of Zangetsu turns white.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, page 14 ::Power Augmentation: As with his Hollow mask, Ichigo's merged Hollow form drastically increases his combat capabilities and overall power. ::*'Enhanced Speed': While in this form, Ichigo's speed is noticeably enhanced; after entering it behind the protection of Orihime's Santen Kesshun, Ichigo near-instantaneously moved in front of the barrier and a considerable distance away from Orihime, who was unable to fathom how quickly he had gotten there.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, page 7 Shortly afterward, when Yhwach formed his Reishi broadsword in preparation for close-range combat, Ichigo managed to restrain his sword arm while readying an attack before Yhwach could even react.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, page 9-12 ::*'Enhanced Strength': While battling Yhwach in this form, Ichigo not only restrained Yhwach's sword arm with one hand, but destroyed a large chunk of the tower they were fighting in with the force of his subsequent slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 10-13 ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon exerting his Reiatsu, Ichigo leveled the entirety of Silbern at the top of Wahrwelt, leading Yhwach himself to call his power "magnificent".Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 7-9 ::Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō: By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach;Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 14-17 though the latter quickly brushed it off, he noted that it was nonetheless a potent technique and proof that he had to begin taking Ichigo seriously.Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 1-3 |ru = Маска пустого: Маска пустого Ичиго принимает вид, который можно описать как зловещий череп. Она белого цвета и первоначально имела только три красные полосы на левой стороне над глазницей, в дальнейшем число полос возросло. После подчинения внутреннего пустого Ичиго, полос стало девять. К третьему бою с Гриммджоу Джагерджаком они становятся толще и полностью охватывают левую сторону маски (теперь количество полос равно десяти). После того как пустой Ичиго принял новую форму в битве с Улькиоррой Сифером, маска изменилась. Теперь вместо красных полос на левой стороне на маске есть только две черные (в аниме красные) вертикальные полосы, пересекающие отверстия для глаз и челюсть. Первоначально маска пустого была признаком одержимости Ичиго с его внутренним пустым, но после его тренировок с Вайзардами, она лишь указывает на использование им сил пустого. Чтобы использовать силы своего внутреннего пустого, Ичиго должен призвать маску на своём лице. Обычно он делает это, помещая свою руку на лицо и концентрируя духовную материю (раньше она появлялась самостоятельно и бесконтрольно). В маске глаза Ичиго становятся желтыми с черной склерой и зрачком. Голос приобретает небольшое эхо как у пустого. Также у него во много раз возрастают физические способности. :Усиление способностей: Когда Ичиго надевает маску, его способности пустого сливаются со способностями синигами, что дает ему увеличение как силы, так и скорости. :*'Усиленная Гецуга Теншоу': Когда Ичиго в маске, сила, скорость, область взрыва и размер Гецуги Теншоу резко увеличивается и может серьёзно навредить противнику. При использовании одновременно маски и банкая, Гетсуга Теншоу считается сильнейшей атакой Куросаки. Огромная скорость Ичиго позволяет ему двигаться быстрее Гецуги и атакавать ей с разных направлений. Улькиорра Сифер сравнивает эту атаку с серо пустых, осоенно с Серо Оскурас. Впервые черная Гецуга была показана внутренним пустым Ичиго, и в дальнейшем несла риск стать одержимым пустым при её частом использовании. Это больше не проблема после того, как Ичиго подчинил своего пустого. С его новой маской, Гутсуга стала достаточно мощной, чтобы заставить Ямми Льярго упасть вниз головой в его высвобожденном ресуррексионе, и рассечь многоэтажное здание пополам. :*'Увеличенная духовная сила':В маске духовная сила Ичиго возрастает. Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио, один из приварон эспады, описал её как поразительная. Куатро эспада, Улькиорра Сифер заявил, что духовная сила Ичиго выше, чем его собственная (но она колеблется). Во вреия третьего боя Ичиго с Гриммджоу, Тия Харрибел, обратила внимание, что объём, концентрация и разрушительная природа его духовной силы больше похоже на одного из эсрады, чем на человека. Даже Сосуке Айзен Похвалил его духовную силу. Было отмечено, что в маске духовная сила Ичиго становится схожа с пустыми. Ичиго может использовать сочетание высвобождения банкая и активации пустофикации, чтобы подбросить себя в вверх. :*'Увеличенная физическая сила': При использовании маски, Ичиго получает значительный прирост силы. Во время второй битвы с Гриммджоу, он подавил серо Гриммджоу. А во время третьего боя, он блокировал сильнейшее серо эспады Гран Рей Серо. В битве с Улькиоррой, после активации пустофикации Куросаки даже смог немного сломать меч куатро эспады, и легко блокировал его серо. :*'Увеличенная скорость': В маске и так высокая скорость Ичиго ещё больше возрастает. Во время второй битвы с Гриммджоу, скорость Ичиго была достаточно большой, чтобы секста эспада не успевал за ним, способный только отбиваться от атак Куросаки. Атаки Ичиго стали настолько быстрыми, что противник не способен их заметить, пока они не уже настигнут его. Кроме того, он становится довольно быстрым, чтобы опередить свою Гецугу теншоу, что позволяет ему нанести ещё один удар Гецугой, усилив атаку, или одновременно наносить атаки с разных сторон. :*'Увеличенная стойкость': Стойкость Ичиго сильно возрастает. В третьем бою с Гриммджоу, он оставался невредимым, когда его бросали сквозь различные здания и преграды. Ичиго защитил Орихиме от Гарра де ля Пантеры Гриммджоу, способной разрушить большое здание. *'Восстановление маски': Если Ичиго имеет достаточно духовной силы, он может восстановить небольшие повреждения на маске. Это видно во время третьего боя с Гриммджоу и последнего боя с Улькиоррой. *'Стиль боя': Когда Ичиго сражается в маске, его стиль боя становится более инстиктивным. Маска пустого делает Ичиго более беспощадным, похожим на боевой стиль Пустого Ичиго. Во время пустофикации, Ичиго мало заботят свои травмы, он даже игнорирует тяжелые раны продолжая бой. Как сказал Улькиорра, в этой форие Ичиго похож на арранкаров как и его движения. *'Увеличенное время действия маски': После подчинения своего внутреннего пустого, Ичиго может использовать свою маску пустого, сохраняя свою личность, но с самого начала мог носить её только четыре секунды. После тренировки с вайзардами, предел увеличился до одиннадцати секунд. < Ограничение по времени в использовании маски и сила пустого возросли к третьему сражению с Гриммджоу. Причины по которым Ичиго может находиться в маске всё сражение неизвестны. Гриммджоу предположил, что причины лежат в подсознаном желании Ичиго. Не известно изменилось ли ограничения по времени его новой маски, хотя маска начала сразу разрушаться после использования Гецуги Теншоу против Айзена. Как только Ичиго обрел решимость сражаться с Айзеном, маска использовалась гораздо дольше, но сразу разрушилась, ка только он потерял самообладание. *'Повторный вызов маски': Ичиго может повторно вызвать маску после её разрушения. Когда он использовал это в первый раз, маска сразу рассыпалась. Позже это перестало быть проблемой. В свой первый бой с Улькиоррой, хоть и не была увиденна, маска была использована для защиты от серо Улькиорры, и во время последний битвы с ним. После изменения маски Ичиго, в битве с Ямми Льярго, Куросаки отметил, что маска чувствуется по другому, как-будто она тяжелее, и он не мог повторно её вызвать в течении короткого времени. Тенса Зангецу объясняет странность новой маски из-за страха Ичиго перед формой пустого, которую он принял чтобы победить Улькиорру, где его рассудок был подавлен её силой, и поэтому он не может правильно пустофицироваться. Слияние с пустым: После того как Ичиго узнал правду об источнике его сил синигами и перековал свой занпакто, его Пустой и Квинси обрели баланс между собой. Однако если пустой Ичиго будет разбужен большим количеством реацу квинси, баланс нарушится, а сам Ичиго может слиться с его внутренним пустым. Результатом станет мощный выброс духовной силы. После слияния левая сторона лица и шеи становится похожа на форму пустого во время сражения с Улькиоррой Сифером. Как и при пустофикации - левый глаз Ичиго становится желтым с черной склерой. Черные линии проходят по его щеке и вдоль шеи, а длинный смотрящий вперёд рог появляется на левой стороне головы, так же в груди появляется дыра как у пустого. В этой форме большой клинок Зангецу становится полностью белым. :Усиление способностей: Как и в маске пустого, способности Ичиго значительно возрастают. :*'Увеличенная скорость': Скорость Ичиго заметно возросла. Находясь под защитой Santen Kesshun Орихиме, он почти мгновенно оказался перед барьером на большом расстоянии от неё, которая не смогла понять как он там оказался. Так же Ичиго смог остановить своей рукой палаш из духовных частиц Яхве прежде, чем тот смог среагировать. :*'Увеличенная физическая сила': Во время битвы с Яхве в этой форме, Ичиго не только сдерживал руку Яхве своей, но и уничтожил часть башни своей атакой. :*'Увеличенная духовная сила': Высвобожденная духовная сила Ичиго снесла верхнюю часть Зильберна, заставляя Яхве признать его силу "великолепной". :Объединённые Гецуга Теншоу - Гран Рей Серо: Используя клинок Зангецу как замену второму рогу, и свою кровь, как катализатор, Ичиго может выстрелить гран рей серо. Кроме того он может объеденить гран рей серо с Гецугой Теншоу, создав мощную атаку, способную ранить Яхве ( с силой Короля душ). Хотя Яхве легко отбил эту атаку, тем не менее он отменил, что эта атака доказательство того, что Ичиго нужно воспринимать серьёзно. }} Силы и способности квинси [[Файл:513Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|thumb|right|190px|'Блут Вене' Ичиго останавливает меч Яхве]] Когда Ичиго вырвался из тюрьмы Килге Опи, часть духовной энергии капитана охотников проникла в него и пробудила воспоминания его духовной силы, оставленные его матерью, которая была квинси. Блут: Приём квинси, при котором по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. *'Блут Вене': Защитный вариант блута придаёт нечеловеческую крепкость. С его помощью Ичиго смог заблокировать атаку Яхве мечом по его шее — на нём остался лишь небольшой порез. Также эта сила может остановить тяжелую потерю крови из уже нанесённых ран. Ссылки en:Ichigo Kurosaki#Former Powers & Abilities